Would you sing for me?
by SoraAoNoHikari
Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.
1. Chapter 1

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

I'm going to use songs of Vocaloid, more of Len (I like Len) so I'm going to put the name, if it is a difficult name I'll put the link.

Enjoy:

A guy on black coat looked through a window of a cylinder on a vertical form, inside was full of what it seems water.

There was a boy in there as well, asleep, he was wearing black baggy pants stopping after his knees, a red pair of shoes that go a little after his ankles, a white shirt that on the left side was short and on the right was long and both have royal blue on the edge, he have a little hoddie on the shirt with a pin of a silver crown, he also have white headphones white blue lines, he have dark brown spiky hair, and thought no one could see them right now his eyes were between sky and sea blue.

There were a lot of cables connected to his headphones.

The strange only said one name "Sora", upon hearing this the boy open his eyes and looked at him, his eyes were empty, no life, no light "We don't want you to try that again, do you wet it?" the boy only nodded "Good" then he left, leaving Sora there 'If I could only turn back the clock' Sora thought sadly "I want to see them again" he told himself as he closed his eyes and hug his knees to his chest thanks to the water, then he fall asleep as he felt how the last blink of light fade away.

Yay, new fanfic, review please


	2. Nameless Song

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

Thank to **Syafiq **for being the first one to review, THANKS! Oh, and, I don't know how much I will be able to update, exams are coming for me and it's a HELL, well let's start:

Sora wake up in his room, it wasn't the most beautiful room in the world, it was black and grey, his bed was next to the window with only a thin blanked and a flat pillow.

He hated his life, it wasn't fair, everyone threat him very bad, they would hit him, make fun of him or, in the best case, ignore him.

He looked through the window, maybe he could jump, but it scared him, he didn't want to die, that only make happier the Organization.

Sora wanted to sing, but he didn't find any song that would show the other how he felt, he curled himself on the bed and try to sleep, a few hours later he give up.

Then he remember, he had being having this weird dreams about two boys about his age on a beach, the boy have silver hair and green eyes while the girl red hair and sea blue eyes, those eyes were what keeping him going, he loved them, make him wanted to sing a beautiful song just for them, more likely for her.

A song came to his mind so he start to sing:

(Nameless Song –Kagamine Len- playing)

watch?v=MKPdOQPu6P0

It's just me here, in this room, all alone.  
I sit, stare out at the setting sun.  
Overwhelmed by a sudden floating loneliness,  
I sing a MELODY.

This Nameless Song will go, and fill up the room,  
wrap around my little heart, a gently soothing tune.

And no-one else will lend an ear to this simple hum  
But it's mine, it's fine for one.

nm…

It's just me here, in this room, so empty.  
I sit, stare out at the darkened city.  
To take my mind away from the sudden silence,  
I sing a MELODY.

This Nameless Song will go, and fill up the room,  
repaint the sad walls, a gently soothing tune.

And no-one else will ever know this so simple hum–  
But it's mine, it's fine for one.

nm…

He finish the song, feeling a little better, he looked though the window once again, he laid on his bed and use his blanket to make the cold go away, it was only a little warmer, but he didn't mind, after all… he was never supposed to feel

OoOo

Chapter 2, I was going to ask, will you tell me some Vocaloid songs names please? So I will have more songs, thanks


End file.
